Apoyos de Smashers
by Ramonium
Summary: Daraen no quiere perder las viejas costumbres. Ahora que está en la Mansión Smash, piensa tener todas las conversaciones de apoyo que pueda con sus nuevos compañeros. Fic basado en el sistema de conversaciones de Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Shulk y Daraen (M)

_NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta idea se me ha ocurrido hablando con Varanus K, gracias al ejemplo de algunos fics anglosajones parecidos. Esta historia no está en formato script (FanFiction lo prohíbe), pero se acerca a él porque mi intención es plasmar al máximo el estilo del juego._

_Este fic es conjunto, ya que lo hemos hecho Varanus K y yo. El objetivo es ir incluyendo conversaciones de apoyo al estilo de Fire Emblem Awakening, protagonizadas por Daraen en sus dos sexos. Planeamos hacer los apoyos de todos los personajes capaces de hablar de Super Smash Bros., y como ocurre con el juego de 3DS, algunos acabarán en el rango S... sí, con el matrimonio._

_Esta primera historia está protagonizada por el Daraen masculino y Shulk, héroe de Xenoblade Chronicles. No os preocupéis: no hay spoilers de ninguno de los dos juegos, así que podéis leer este texto tranquilamente y sin miedo de destriparos absolutamente nada._

_Supongo que no hace falta que lo diga, pero los textos legales son lo que son: estos personajes no me pertenecen, y no han sido creados ni por mí ni por Varanus K. Los dos protagonistas de este fic pertenecen a Nintendo, y si concretamos más hay que decir que Daraen ha sido creado por Intelligent Systems y Shulk por Monolith Soft. Super Smash Bros. ha sido desarrollado por Nintendo, en concreto por el equipo de Masahiro Sakurai._

_Espero que os guste, y recordad que esto también es obra de Varanus K._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo C<strong>

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

— Hmm... entonces si le damos la vuelta...

—¡Ey, Shulk! — Gritó Daraen al huma, que estaba completamente enfrascado en la lectura de un libro.

—Aunque el tornillo se podría salir... vaya...

El estratega, sintiéndose ignorado, se colocó delante del espadachín.

— ¡ Shulk! ¡Eh, Tierra llamando a Shulk!

El huma se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Daraen, qué susto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

— No mucho. ¿Tan interesante es lo que estás leyendo? ¿Qué es?

— Ah, esto... Bueno, es un libro que encontré en la biblioteca...

Daraen se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su compañero. Shulk tragó saliva.

— Y... bueno... ¿por qué me miras así?

— Es solo curiosidad. A ver... ¿qué pone ahí...? "Robótica"... ¿Estás leyendo una novela? No la conozco.

— Jajaja... veces se me olvida que venimos de mundos totalmente diferentes, Daraen. A ver cómo te lo explico...

(...)

La larga explicación de Shulk había dejado al estratega con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Le brillaban los ojos y miraba al infinito, pensativo, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

— Oh, así que consiste en crear seres de manera artificial... eso no es muy diferente de la magia.

— Sí, más o menos. Funcionan de manera distinta a nosotros y no necesitan comida ni bebida: solo energía.

— ¡Increíble! Me encantaría poder hacer algo como esto algún día. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería un ejército de robots? ¡Los mandaríamos al frente y no tendrían que morir más soldados! Shulk, _tienes_ que enseñarme este arte, por favor.

— Un ejército de robots...

El huma se mordió el labio. Parecía disgustado por alguna razón. Se apresuró a hablar antes de que el estratega pudiera añadir nada más:

— Es que... No creo que sea buena idea, Daraen. Además, no creo que en vuestro mundo haya material para construirlos.

— Bueno, tenemos acero, hierro y un montón de herreros buenísimos. Algo podremos hacer, ¿no?

...

¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Qué te pasa?

— Verás... no me encuentro bien, Robin. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

El huma se levantó de la silla y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

— ¡Shulk, espera...! Hmmm...

Me está ocultando algo, pero... ¿qué es? ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

**Daraen y Shulk llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo B:<strong>

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

— Daraen, ¿tienes un segundo?

— Sí, ¿qué pasa?

— Es sobre lo que estuvimos hablando ayer. Me fui de repente y quería disculparme.

El estratega sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— No te preocupes: tus razones tendrías. Supongo que mis palabras te hicieron recordar algo desagradable...

— No, no pasa nada. Simplemente, en mi mundo sufrimos una terrible guerra contra un ejército de robots. He visto morir a muchísimas personas por culpa de ellos, los mekon.

— Lo comprendo. No fue mi intención...

La mirada del huma se ensombreció.

— ¿Sabes? Mi viaje empezó porque quería buscar venganza. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero esos robots entraban cuando querían en las aldeas, las arrasaban... Mis amigos y yo no podíamos permitirlo.

Daraen dio un respingo, sorprendido.

— Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Tú, un viaje por pura venganza? No te ofendas, pero no pareces ese tipo de persona...

Shulk soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Je... ¿Tú crees? Mi mejor amigo me dijo prácticamente lo mismo que tú. Además, si pude empezar ese viaje fue gracias a... esto.

El huma mostró su arma:

— Esta espada, la Monado, es la única capaz de dañar seriamente a los mekon. Solo yo puedo utilizarla, y me permite proteger a mis amigos... y ver el futuro.

Daraen frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ver el futuro?

— Sí, y eso me ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. Además, si alguien cercano a mí está en peligro de muerte, puedo verlo antes de que ocurra y evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes ver el futuro? Pero eso es...

— Ocurre solo de vez en cuando, no te creas que lo puedo controlar cuando quiera. Cómo y cuándo veo las visiones depende de la Monado.

Tras eso, Shulk se despidió y se fue.

— Aún así, de ser cierto, con un arma así la estrategia militar sería un juego de niños. Sin embargo...

_(Viajar en el tiempo, ver el futuro... Ese tipo de cosas dependen del poder de Naga. ¿Cómo va a tener Shulk una habilidad así? No, no puede ser. Imposible)._

**Daraen y Shulk llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo A<strong>

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

Ese día era particularmente caluroso. Link, Dark Pit y algunos luchadores más habían decidido entrenar fuera, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Daraen, en cambio, caminaba por el interior de la mansión.

— Buf, qué calor. No me extraña que los demás hayan abierto todas las ventanas... Esto es insoportable.

Entonces, antes de que el estratega se pudiera dar cuenta, una figura conocida se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿Shulk? ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡CUIDADO!

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡quítate de encima!

Entonces, la vio. Una flecha atravesó a toda velocidad la ventana... justo por donde él estaba pasando segundos antes. Esta quedó clavada en la pared.

Shulk suspiró, aliviado.

— Ah, menos mal que estás bien... acabo de verte atravesado por esa flecha, y créeme: no ha sido agradable.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que... has visto que estaba a punto de morir?

— Sí. Ya te lo conté, ¿recuerdas? La Monado me permite ver el futuro cuando alguien cercano está en peligro.

La cara de Daraen se iluminó de inmediato.

— Es... ¡magnífico! ¡es increíble! ¡acabas de salvarme la vida!

Shulk dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

— ¡No, no, no lo entiendes! ¡Te debo una disculpa! ¡Al principio no te creí!

— Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Sabes cuántas personas me creyeron a la primera cuando lo conté en mi mundo? ¡Una! No eres el único, Daraen.

— Pero aún así... yo...

Shulk sonrió.

— A mí también me resultó raro que pudieras hacer salir fuego de un libro. Pero bueno, creo que en esta mansión ya hemos visto de todo a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

El estratega asintió rápidamente.

— Totalmente. ¡Si hasta he podido conocer a los tatatarabuelos de dos amigos míos! Ah, la verdad es que no sé ni por qué me sorprendo...

— Si contásemos todas estas cosas en casa, nos tomarían por locos.

— Sí, pero descubrirlas es algo increíble. Hoy he conocido algo que pensaba que era imposible... te doy de nuevo las gracias por salvarme la vida, Shulk.

— Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada. Si yo hubiera estado en peligro, estoy seguro de que me habrías salvado también.

— No lo dudes, compañero. ¿Sabes? Esto me ha sorprendido mucho... me gustaría saber más cosas de tu mundo. ¿Podrías contarme cómo vivís ahí?

— Por supuesto. A diferencia de lo que ocurre en tu tierra, nosotros vivimos sobre el cadáver de un titán que se enfrentó a otro hace miles de años...

— Ja, ja, ja...La verdad es que parece que todavía tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contarme...

**Daraen y Shulk llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**


	2. Meta Knight y Daraen (F)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Aquí va el segundo capítulo, protagonizado por Meta Knight y la Daraen femenina._

_Como sabréis, en el rango S, los personajes se casan en Fire Emblem. Por ese motivo, tenéis esa pastelada súper forzada en el rango S. Podéis leerla si os apetece, pero comprendemos que queda extraño que Meta Knight se case con Daraen: en este sentido, no se aleja demasiado de determinados apoyos del juego, ya que algunos están metidos con calzador._

_Recuerdo que esta obra está realizada tanto por mí como por Varanus K. La autoría de este fic es completamente compartida._

_Os dejo una nota suya:_

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: Creo que después de haber ayudado a escribir semejante despropósito he perdido el derecho a manejar a Meta Knight en Smash Bros. *Hace una reverencia de disculpa delante de la caja del juego*. Aunque ha sido divertido intentar copiar el estilo forzadísimo de los apoyos de Fire Emblem xDDDD ¿Que cómo se van a casar estos dos si Meta Knight no tiene ni siquiera brazos? Ah, la magia del mundo de los videojuegos._

_Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, también de mi parte. Como la historia la ha publicado Ramonium, es él el que responde a los comentarios por mensaje privado, pero eso no significa que yo no tenga en cuenta que os toméis el esfuerzo en escribir una opinión sobre la historia._

_Os lo dejo a continuación. Espero que os agrade:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo C<strong>

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Esa tarde, Daraen había decido permanecer sola, perfeccionando su manejo de la espada. Durante su entrenamiento, oyó a alguien acercarse y una voz muy contundente y masculina sonó a la altura de sus rodillas. Era Meta Knight.

— Veo que estás practicando el arte de la esgrima. ¿Puedo quedarme a observar? Siempre es un placer contemplar a otro guerrero haciendo gala de sus habilidades.

Daraen se sintió algo avergonzada. Sin embargo, respondió:

— Por supuesto que sí, aunque... solo estoy practicando con el saco de arena, así que igual es aburrido...

El guerrero estelar la intimidaba. Había oído hablar de él y de su fama en el anterior torneo, y ella misma había podido ver grabaciones de peleas en las que ganaba a sus rivales sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su habilidad con la espada era tal, que Meta Knight era capaz de igualar e incluso superar al mismísimo Marth.

— ...No tienes un mal estilo, pero creo que no coges del todo bien la espada. Te aconsejo que te coloques en esta posición y la agarres así...

Meta Knight se acercó a Daraen y le ayudó a colocar su arma de una manera diferente. La estratega pudo comprobar al dar su primer tajo que golpeaba de forma mucho más rápida y eficaz. Además, tuvo la sensación de que así se cansaría menos.

— Vaya, se nota la diferencia. Gracias.

— Si quieres, podemos practicar un rato juntos. Justo ahora iba a hacerlo yo solo, de hecho.

— Oh, pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿no va a ser muy fácil para ti?

— Un verdadero guerrero aprende de todas sus experiencias y de todos sus contrincantes. Estoy seguro de que también podré aprender algo de ti durante este entrenamiento.

— Eh... bueno... vale...

_(Se lo está tomando demasiado en serio. Esto no va a acabar bien)._

Una hora más tarde, Daraen estaba de espaldas a Meta Knight, con la cara tan roja como la ropa de Mario. Se había puesto tan nerviosa que, de algún modo, se las había apañado para golpearse a sí misma la nariz con la espada de entrenamiento. Quería que se la tragase la tierra en ese mismo momento. A su lado, el guerrero estelar permanecía en silencio.

—…

—…

—…

Tras un rato, Meta Knight carraspeó.

—... Ya es suficiente por hoy. Gracias, Daraen.

—…

…

— ¿Ya se ha ido...? Sí, ya se ha ido. ¡AGH, POR NAGA! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

¡No se va a olvidar de esto ni en mil años! ¡Qué desastre! Tengo que irme de aquí, sí. He de volver con Miriel, Libra... Sí, sí, ya me estarán echando de menos.

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo B<strong>

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Daraen iba caminando por el pasillo cuando cierto ser de color rosa se chocó con ella.

— ¡Kirby, cuidado, casi me tiras! ¿Eh, qué es esto que llevas ahí...?

— ¡Uuuuh, uuh!

— ¿Pero qué...?

A lo lejos, una voz resonó por todo el edificio.

—¡KIRBY, BASTARDO, DEVUÉLVEMELA AHORA MISMO!

El héroe de Dream Land miró hacia los lados y luego, para horror de Daraen, le puso un objeto en las manos antes de salir corriendo.

—¡No, espera, vuelve aquí! Oh, maldita sea...

Era la conocida e inconfundible máscara... de Meta Knight. La voz del guerrero estelar resonó desde la escalera.

—¡Daraen! ¡Date la vuelta y dime por dónde se ha ido ese mequetrefe!

—Eh, hola, Meta Kn-

—No tengo tiempo para saludos. Necesito encontrar a ese gamberro ahora, por mi honor. Por favor, dímelo.

Daraen dejó escapar una risita y se acercó a las escaleras. Aún no podía ver a Meta Knight.

— Si lo que buscas es tu máscara, la tengo yo. Baja y te la doy.

—...

— ¿Meta Knight?

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— No pienso bajar. Déjala en el suelo y vete.

— ¡Pero hombre, no seas ridículo! Me recuerdas a cierto jinete de wyvern...

— Me da igual lo que digas, mujer. No pienso bajar, así que deja la máscara y márchate para que pueda cogerla en paz.

Daraen no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente.

— A ver, a ver, ¿qué te pasa en la cara para que no dejes que NADIE te vea sin la máscara? Seguro que hasta te bañas con ella...

—... Mi cara no es asunto tuyo...

— Ah, exagerado... Vale, toma tu máscara. La dejaré en el suelo.

Daraen la dejó en un peldaño de la escalera, pero en lugar de irse, se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Cuando Meta Knight bajó...

—...

—...

—...

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo A<strong>

**Música recomendada: 64 We Battle Supported By Bonds**

Daraen llevaba días sin hablar con Meta Knight. Desde el "incidente" de las escaleras, el guerrero estelar había estado evitándola.

— Tengo que intentar hablar con él. Debería disculparme por lo de la máscara. Nunca pensé que pudiera darle tanta importancia.

— Ya basta. De verdad, da igual.

Daraen se sobresaltó. Meta Knight apareció de repente en la habitación en la que la chica se encontraba.

— Pero yo... ¡no pretendía reírme, de verdad! Es solo que... me sorprendí.

— Todos tenemos cosas ridículas en nosotros que hacen que sintamos vergüenza. Yo tengo esta, y probablemente tú tendrás otra.

— Me gustaría poder compensarte por ello.

— A eso es a lo que vengo. Te reto a un duelo, Daraen.

— ¡Un duelo...! Pero de verdad, no...

— Mi honor ha sido mancillado, y esta es la única forma que tengo de recuperarlo. Por favor, acéptalo. Es un favor que te pido.

— Yo... bueno, está bien.

_(¡Un duelo uno contra uno... y mi rival es Meta Knight! Y eso que acabo de llegar...)._

Daraen estaba muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, sentía que le debía esa batalla a Meta Knight. Para el afamado guerrero de Dream Land el honor parecía algo muy importante.

Tras la preparación, la estratega se dio cuenta de que se había dejado su espada en su habitación.

— ¡Vaya! Lo siento, Meta Knight. Solo llevo encima mis libros de magia...

— Ha de ser una batalla de esgrima y en igualdad de condiciones. Toma.

El espadachín se acercó a la chica y le dio una espada. Parecía que no era la primera vez que hacía eso con alguien.

— ¡En guardia! ¡Espero que lo des todo en esta batalla, Daraen!

— ¡Eh...! ¡Sí, adelante!

— ...

— ¡Ja!

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Agh!

— …

— ¡OH, NO! ¡Lo siento, Meta Knight, lo siento muchísimo! ¡No pretendía que...!

La máscara se había roto durante el duelo. La cara adorable del guerrero había quedado a la vista de nuevo.

— …

— …

— Escucha, no importa. Has ganado, y me has dado lo que quería: un duelo. Te lo agradezco, y esto no ha sido más que un accidente. Has luchado con honor, y para mí eso es lo mejor que habrías podido hacer.

Meta Knight alargó la mano para cubrirse con su capa y teletransportarse, pero Daraen se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto se dio cuenta, cortando su vía de escape.

— ¡No, Meta Knight, espera! Oye, sé que la he vuelto a fastidiar... Pero escucha, no tiene que darte vergüenza. ¿Qué más da la cara que tengas, eh?

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién me va a tomar en serio teniendo el mismo aspecto que Kirby? Si todos pudiesen ver cómo soy en realidad, seguro que no les faltaba tiempo para preguntarme si también puedo copiar habilidades y flotar hinchándome...

— Tú eres Meta Knight, y él, Kirby. El espadachín de Galaxia nunca podrá ser ridículo.

— Por la forma en la que te reíste el otro día, eso no parece ser cierto, Daraen.

— ¡No, escucha! Es solo que... Es que con ese vozarrón que tienes, no me imaginaba que fueses como... Kirby. Pero oye, que no pasa nada, en serio. Sigues siendo igual de imponente.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices...

— Sé que la máscara es importante para ti, así que haré todo lo posible para conseguirte una nueva, ¿vale?

—... Gracias por entenderlo, Daraen. Eres buena persona.

— Tú no te reíste de mí con lo de mi nariz, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Supongo que he tenido suerte de que hayas sido tú la que me ha visto así...

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo S<strong>

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Esa noche, Daraen y Meta Knight habían quedado a solas para que el guerrero pudiera recibir la máscara que la estratega le había prometido. El espadachín de Dream Land había estado varios días oculto para que nadie le pudiese ver la cara. La chica había estado ayudándole para conseguirlo.

—... y aquí está. Gracias a un amigo, he podido conseguirte una réplica exacta de tu vieja máscara.

— Yo... gracias, de verdad. ¿No vas a cobrarme nada por esto?

— Por supuesto que no. Es un regalo... para ti.

— Muchas gracias. Yo también tengo algo que darte, Daraen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para mí? No hacía falta que...

Entonces, el guerrero sacó un objeto que le mostró a la estratega.

— Pero esto... es un anillo... pero...

— Sí.

— Eh... Meta Knight, no sé si en tu mundo los anillos significan lo mismo que en el mío, pero...

— Daraen, eres una guerrera excepcional y una persona increíble. Siempre estás intentando mejorar en todo momento, y eso te honra. Además... He estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Cuando ese día me viste en las escaleras... más que vergüenza, sentí miedo.

— Oh, ¿miedo? Pero, ¿por qué?

— ¡No quería que pensases que soy patético! El día que decidí entrenar contigo, yo... ya sentía algo por ti. Te respeto, como luchadora, pero también como mujer.

Daraen sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara.

— Hmm... Yo...

—No quiero ser descortés contigo, Daraen. Entiendo que no quieras el anillo, pero... tenía que decírtelo.

— ¡No! Es decir... ¡sí! Yo también... quiero estar contigo, Meta Knight.

— ¿Qué...?

— Sé que somos muy diferentes, y que vivimos en mundos distintos, pero... ¡no me importa! Quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Nunca había conocido a un guerrero tan honorable como tú, y eso que me he topado con cientos de ellos y con una habilidad extraordinaria.

— Me hace muy feliz saber eso, Daraen. Pero... ¿de verdad crees que podríamos estar juntos?

— Cuando este torneo termine... ven a mi mundo, conmigo. Podrás vivir en un lugar en el que todos te respetarán como guerrero. Hablaré con Chrom para que... puedas ser uno de los generales de los Custodios.

— Nada me haría más feliz. Gracias por todo.

**Daraen y Meta Knight llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


	3. Link y Daraen (F)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Hemos tardado un poco en publicar este nuevo apoyo por las vacaciones de Navidad, pero aquí lo tenéis. Tendréis el próximo capítulo pronto, ya que volvemos a tener más tiempo para escribir._

_Siguiendo la petición de un lector, hemos decidido hacer esta vez el apoyo entre la Daraen femenina y Link. Y sí, también hay un rango S, como cabría esperar. Leedlo y juzgad vosotros mismos._

_Aunque planeábamos publicar otro apoyo diferente antes, hemos decidido priorizar y hacer antes los pedidos. El próximo que haremos será el otro que sugirió otro lector, y tras eso continuaremos con el que teníamos previsto... a no ser que haya otra sugerencia._

_Eso es todo. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Nos leemos._

_Recuerdo que la autoría del fic es compartida: está hecho tanto por Varanus K como yo. Os dejo también una anotación suya:_

_NOTA DE VARANUS K: ¡Y volvemos a la carga! Esta vez, con una pareja un poco más "humana" para Daraen. Recordad que si queréis sugerir nuevos apoyos no tenéis más que pedirlo en vuestros comentarios. _

_Ojalá os guste lo que hemos preparado para estos dos:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo C<strong>

**Música recomendada: 60 So, I'm staying! Okay**

— ¡Hyaaa!

*BOOM* *BOOM*

— Día 2. Hoy ha sacado una bomba con cara de gato y una bomba normal... — Murmuró Daraen mientras anotaba sus palabras en un cuaderno, escondida detrás de las gradas del escenario.

— ¡Seaahhh!

— Día 3. Hoy ha sacado dieciocho bombas, un bumerán de apariencia sospechosa y una nuez.

—¡Ugh...! ¡Ah!

— Día 7. Hoy un gancho, un martillo y un mangual. ¡UN MANGUAL Y UN MARTILLO! Misterio: ¿Dónde guarda las cosas este hombre?

Tan concentrada estaba Daraen en su cuaderno, que ni oyó la voz del comentarista anunciando el final del combate. Link se despidió de Pac-Man con un gesto y se dirigió hacia las gradas. Llevaba varios días notando algo sospechoso.

— Perdona... ¿Daraen?

La estratega gritó y lanzó el cuaderno al suelo, sobresaltada.

—¡Ah, Link! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Je, je... je...

Se agachó para intentar recoger el diario, pero Link fue más rápido. Cuando vio la primera página abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Daraen! ¡Ya decía yo que últimamente te estaba viendo demasiado en las gradas! ¿Me estás... siguiendo? Por Farore, ¿qué...?

— ¡No! ¡esto no es lo que parece! Solo estaba... eh...

— Llevas varios días viendo todos mis combates y ayer te vi hablando con Ganondorf. ¿Qué planeas? Escucha, no quiero problemas con nadie, pero...

— ¡No, no, no! O sea, sí que hablé con Ganondorf y sí que llevo siguiéndote varios días...

Link arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ahhh, NO! ¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas! ¡Te digo que todo tiene una explicación!

El hyliano se mantuvo en silencio, aunque cada vez parecía más enfadado. Daraen, en un impulso, le agarró del cinturón.

— ¡ESTE es el problema!

Link sacudió la cabeza y apartó a Daraen con un gesto suave pero firme.

—Mira, no sé qué os traéis Ganondorf y tú entre manos, pero no te recomiendo seguir con ello. Deja de seguirme.

Y con eso, el hyliano se marchó de la sala y Daraen suspiró.

— Ay, ¿cómo puedo ser tan torpe...?

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo B<strong>

**Música recomendada: 61 I had forgotten I'd done that**

Daraen estaba sentada en una silla, pensativa. Miraba a Link desde lejos, que estaba charlando con Marth y Pit.

_(Se piensa que quiero hacerle daño. Me pregunto cómo puedo explicarle que lo único que quiero es saber cómo funciona su alforja. ¡Yo solo puedo llevar unas cinco cosas encima a la vez, y voy más que cargada con ellas!)._

Link se percató de que la estratega le estaba mirando. Les dijo algo a Pit y Marth, y tras eso los dos guerreros se miraron y se fueron. El héroe de Hyrule se acercó a paso firme a Daraen.

— Por las Diosas, Daraen, ¿otra vez?

— Escucha, yo... solo quiero saber cómo logras llevar tantos objetos encima a la vez. ¿Cómo te caben tantas herramientas dentro de esa bolsita tan pequeña? Lo increíble es que al sacar el mangual o las botas de plomo haces ver que te pesan... ¿o es que _realmente_ te pesan? Porque no me lo explico.

Link se cruzó de brazos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

— Yo no sé dónde ves que esto sea anormal. Simplemente caben dentro... es todo cuestión de orden y organización.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es algún tipo de conjuro mágico? ¡Sería muy útil algo así para el ejército de los Custodios!

— No. Simplemente cabe todo.

El guerrero de ropajes verdes le enseñó el contenido de su alforja a Daraen. Inexplicablemente, la estratega vio todos los objetos de Link dentro de ella, cuidadosamente ordenados.

— Esto es... imposible.

— No veo por qué.

Link comenzó a sacar todos los objetos que llevaba encima y los fue colocando encima de la mesa. El garfio, el arco, un carcaj con 99 flechas, una bolsa con 999 rupias, el aerodisco, el bumerán, una bolsa con 99 bombas, el mangual, el martillo, el cetro del domino, cuatro botellas con varias cosas dentro, un cetro mágico de color rojo, otro azul, otro garfio, una cámara fotográfica, tres orbes de colores, un cuco vivo...

— ¡Vale, basta, no saques nada más! Vas a lograr que me estalle la cabeza. Esto va en contra de toda lógica. Voy a volverme loca... Especialmente por el cuco. ¿¡Por qué llevas un pájaro vivo encima!? Bah, da igual...

— Pero Daraen, de verdad que no lo entiendo. En mi mundo todos lo hacemos así, y aquí también. ¿No has visto al Aldeano?

—¡No! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡En mi mundo hay que elegir entre si llevas una poción, un libro de magia o una espada! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Mira!

Con un gesto, Daraen se desprendió de su abrigo y de su cinturón y se lo mostró a Link, que retrocedió, sorprendido.

—Esto... Daraen...

— ¡Mira en los bolsillos! ¡No cabe NADA más!

El hyliano deslizó a disgusto la mano en los bolsillos de la prenda y comprobó que, en efecto, eran demasiado pequeños. Con la bolsa pasaba lo mismo. Se los devolvió a Daraen y luego se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Cómo... sobrevivís en vuestro mundo?

—¡Exacto, a eso me refiero, Link! Si pudiera copiar este sistema, todo sería mucho más fácil. Fue por esto por lo que hablé con Ganondorf... De verdad, nunca pretendí hacer nada raro, lo siento...

El hyliano se sintió algo culpable por haber sospechado de ella. Sonriendo, le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

— No, lo siento yo por haberte tratado así.

Tras eso se despidió de Link y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que para ella era un gran misterio.

_(Tiene que haber una explicación. Me niego a creer que esto sea una simple cuestión de los mundos)._

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo A<strong>

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Daraen todavía le daba vueltas al "incidente" de la bolsa de viaje de Link. La estratega había realizado numerosos experimentos con diversos recipientes que encontró por la mansión para explicar las extrañas propiedades del equipamiento del mundo del hyliano, sin éxito.

Dándose ya casi por vencida, de repente Link apareció en la sala en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Daraen? Te estaba buscando. Mira, tengo algo para ti.

El hyliano sacó de su alforja... otra alforja exactamente igual que la suya, del mismo peso y tamaño. La cara de la estratega al ver lo que para ella era una violación de todas las leyes elementales de la física era todo un poema, pero el héroe la ignoró y se la dio.

— Toma. Es una bolsa vacía que me traje de repuesto de Hyrule, por si se me rompía la mía. Te la regalo.

La joven la cogió cuidadosamente, como si estuviera agarrando a un bebé. Comenzó a mirarla de arriba a abajo.

— Gracias.

— He pensado que quizá querrías una, aunque fuese solo para estudiarla. En cualquier caso, toma: es para ti.

Daraen metió la mano dentro de la alforja, tocando su interior. La tela parecía normal, y su tamaño también.

— Mmm... vamos a ver.

La estratega sacó su Espada Trueno de su cintura, e intentó meterla dentro. Esperaba que la bolsa se tragase el objeto y este entrara sin dificultades, pero... nada, que no cabía de ninguna manera.

— No cabe. Las leyes de la física vuelven a cumplirse: no puedes meter un objeto grande en uno pequeño.

Link se sorprendió mucho. Tanto, que miró de un lado a otro la alforja que le acababa de dar a la chica.

— Qué raro... a ver, déjame coger la Espada Trueno. Voy a probar yo.

El hyliano introdujo el arma sin ninguna dificultad dentro de la bolsa. Los dos luchadores se volvieron a quedar perplejos.

— Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Link.

— No, la verdad es que no... a ver, prueba a sacar algún objeto de mi alforja.

Daraen metió la mano en la bolsa del héroe. Al hacerlo, todo el equipamiento de Link saltó por los aires, llenando toda la sala de cosas.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

El cuco empezó a picotear la cabeza de Daraen, pero la chica no se inmutó. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, se dio cuenta.

—Vale, ya comprendo... Esto tiene que ser una ley de vuestro mundo. Es como si a nosotros nos diera por... intentar comer como Kirby. No podríamos.

Link suspiró y agarró al cuco, quitándoselo a Daraen del pelo.

— Tú no puedes meter más cosas en mi alforja, pero a lo mejor al revés sí que funciona. A ver si el cuco cabe en tu bolsillo...

— ¡NO! ¡Aleja a esa bestia de mí ahora mismo! ¡Esas criaturas son demoníacas!

Pero Link ya estaba intentando meter, sin éxito, al animal dentro de la túnica de Daraen. A los pocos segundos, empezaron a escuchar un ruido terriblemente familiar.

— ¡KOKOKÓ, KOKÓ, KOKORIKÓ!

— No, no puede ser...

En menos de un segundo, una bandada de cucos atravesó las ventanas de la habitación y empezó a intentar picotear sin piedad a los Smashers.

— ¡A cubierto!

— ¡Ahhhhhh!

— ¡Que alguien llame a Doctor Mario!

— ¡Mi pelo!

Cuando una hora más tarde Master Hand descubrió el destrozo, Link y Daraen tuvieron que encargarse de limpiarlo. El hyliano estaba realmente arrepentido.

— Daraen, lo siento, en serio...

— ¡Bah, no le des importancia! Al menos ya he resuelto el misterio de la bolsa, así que todo ha salido bien.

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— Daraen...

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes plumas en la cabeza.

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo S<strong>

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Daraen se despidió de Charizard dándole un cariñoso golpecito en la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del escenario. Cuando se giró, vio a Link sentado en las gradas... por quinta vez esa semana. El hyliano parecía estar siguiéndola.

— ¡Eh, Link! ¿Qué hay? Esta situación me suena...

El héroe, que estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando Daraen se dirigió a él.

—¿Eh...? Ah, ya... Sí, es cierto. Todo esto empezó cuando me di cuenta de que me seguías...

—¡Sí! Parece mentira, ¿verdad? Antes no habíamos hablado mucho, pero desde lo de tu bolsa nos hemos hecho amigos. Estoy muy contenta por ello.

Link desvió la mirada, algo nervioso.

— Amigos, ¿no? Ya...

—¿Te pasa algo, Link? Tienes la cara un poco roj-

— ¡No, nada! Oye, he estado pensando en lo del espacio ilimitado, y me gustaría hacer una... comprobación.

Daraen dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto.

— ¡Más cucos no, por Naga! ¡No he podido volver a comer pollo después de eso!

Link se rió a carcajadas y señaló la túnica de la chica.

— Nada de animales rabiosos, lo prometo. ¿Me dejas tu túnica para que pueda ver los bolsillos? Será solo un momento.

— Claro. Aquí tienes.

Link, entonces, le dio la espalda a Daraen mientras hacía un gesto rápido con la mano. Después, le devolvió la prenda.

—Ya está, eso era todo. Creo que... me tengo que ir ya... yo...

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto que has metido aquí? Es... ¡Es un anillo! ¡Y tiene tres triángulos! ¿Qué es esto, Link?

Rojo como un Tomate Máximo, el hyliano se acercó a la estratega.

— Es que... No quiero ser... solo tu amigo, Daraen. Yo...

— Pero yo pensaba que tú y Zelda...

— ¡No, jamás! Hay mucha gente que cree eso, pero es mentira. Yo... te quiero a ti. Me he dado cuenta de lo bien que estoy a tu lado, de lo divertida que eres, de...

— ¡Eh, eh! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan hablador? Link... — La chica bajó la mirada y después, sonriendo, se puso el anillo en el dedo anular — Link, yo también... te quiero.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, hasta que Daraen rompió el silencio.

— Link...

— ¿Hm?

— Nada de cucos en casa. Júramelo.

El héroe de Hyrule soltó una carcajada.

— Por supuesto que no. Nada de cucos.

**Daraen y Link llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


	4. Zelda y Daraen (M)

_NOTA DE RAMONIUM: Aquí va el siguiente apoyo, esta vez protagonizado por Zelda y Daraen. El rango S nos ha quedado todavía más pasteloso de lo normal, pero bueno... recordad que siempre os lo podéis saltar._

_Esta vez le toca el turno a Zelda, ya que un usuario pidió ver un apoyo protagonizado por ella y el Daraen masculino. Este capítulo nos ha costado un poco más de lo normal, y en cierto momento lo tuvimos que reescribir. Sin embargo, hemos guardado una idea para un futuro apoyo entre Zelda y la Daraen femenina._

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejamos con él. Esperamos que os guste. Recordad que este fic está hecho por Varanus K y yo:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo C<strong>

**Música recomendada: 62 Kweehahah!**

Daraen corrió durante un rato por los pasillos en busca del baño. Se había mudado a la mansión el día anterior y aún no tenía muy claro dónde estaba cada habitación. Cuando por fin lo encontró, vio algo que le indignó: un chico vestido con mallas y vendas estaba a punto de entrar en el servicio de mujeres.

— ¡Eh, tú!

— ¿Eh?

— Eh... no sé cómo te llamas, pero... ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No puedes entrar ahí!

— Señor, creo que os estáis con-

_Agh, no llevo ni dos días fuera de casa y ya me he encontrado con el Vaike del grupo..._, pensó el estratega.

— Jovencito, tu sitio no es ese, sino ESTE.

Y agarró al chico-ninja de los vendajes del cuello, obligándole a entrar en el baño del hombres. A los pocos segundos, Luigi y Sonic salieron corriendo del cuarto, el primero rojo como un tomate y el segundo usando su famosa velocidad.

— ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo!?

Un aura de luz empezó a rodear al chico... que se transformó ante los atónitos ojos de Daraen en una delicada princesa.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!?

— ¡Soy la princesa Zelda! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que me puedo convertir en un guerrero sheika con mi magia! Y vos, vos... me habéis obligado a entrar aquí y ver...

— ¡No! ¡No era lo que pretendía! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

La princesa estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía los ojos húmedos.

— Vuestro nombre es Daraen, ¿correcto? No os volváis a acercar a mí, por las Diosas. Tengo... tengo que contarle a Link lo que ha pasado.

— Pero... pero... ha sido todo un malentendido, y...

— Espero que no tengamos que pelear juntos en un buen tiempo. Si me disculpáis...

La princesa se marchó, obviamente ofendida. Daraen se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

— Pues sí que he empezado con buen pie... Tengo que encontrar la forma de disculparme con ella... y de paso con esos dos. Por el amor de Naga, menudo lío.

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo C.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo B<strong>

**Música recomendada: 63 Come, Don't Be Afraid**

— Daraen, ¿tenéis un momento?

El estratega se giró para ver a Zelda, que estaba detrás de él con una mirada muy seria. Tragó saliva.

— ¡Princesa! Por favor, creedme cuando os digo que lo siento mucho. Yo...

— Daraen, le he contado a Link lo que ha pasado y... me ha dicho que es normal que os hayáis confundido. Dice que él mismo se sorprendió la primera vez que me vio... transformada.

— Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?

— Sí. De hecho, debería estaros agradecida: queríais impedir que un villano entrase en el baño para espiarnos. Por ello, os doy las gracias, Daraen.

Zelda inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Me alegra oír eso. Es que, veréis, acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie. Además, se me hace... extraño que una dama como vos tenga el poder de transformarse en alguien del sexo opuesto. ¿Cómo hacéis eso, si no es mucho preguntar?

— Tuve que recurrir a ello hace mucho tiempo para esconderme de... él — Zelda señaló a Ganondorf, que estaba sentado en una butaca hablando con Wario —. Mi forma masculina se llama Sheik, y me permite mucha libertad de movimientos. Por eso la utilizo en este torneo.

— Oh, pero... ¿cómo podéis cambiar vuestro sexo? ¿es de verdad una transformación o solo es un disfraz?

— Es una auténtica transformación gracias al poder de la magia. Puedo cambiar por completo y convertirme en un hombre.

— Conozco a magos muy experimentados y de enorme poder, pero a ninguno capaz de hacer algo así. Tenéis que haber estudiado muchísimo para poder completar una metamorfosis como esa.

— En Hyrule tenemos hechiceros expertos y conocedores de técnicas milenarias. Algunos de los mejores libros de magia del mundo se encuentran también en nuestro reino.

— Ya veo. Y... por curiosidad... esto... a ver cómo lo pregunto, mi señora...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sois un hombre en todos los sentidos? Es decir... ¿eso... es... funcional?

Daraen había pensado que nunca podría ver a nadie ponerse tan colorado como Luigi el otro día, pero se equivocaba. La cara de la princesa Zelda tenía ahora el mismo tono que la gorra de Mario.

— …

— Perdón, yo... creo que no debería haber preguntado eso.

— Ese tipo de preguntas... no son las que... se le hacen a una dama.

— Bueno, tampoco me vais a negar que no es habitual que una mujer pueda tener un...

— Vale, suficiente. Puedo hablaros de mis poderes para transformarme en Sheik, pero... creo que no hace falta que os diga nada más.

— Por supuesto que no, princesa. Muchas gracias por perdonarme y por hablar conmigo.

Tras eso, Zelda se alejó y se fue a hablar con Peach.

_(Esto me tiene realmente intrigado. ¿Qué tipo de magia debe de usar para poder conseguir algo así? Ojalá estuviera Tharja aquí para explicarme cómo ha podido lograrlo... es una pena que no pueda preguntarle nada desde la mansión)._

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo B.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo A<strong>

**Música recomendada: 61 I had forgotten I'd done that**

El alambre se partió en cuanto apretó el pistón.

— ¡Maldita sea! Gaius lo logra hacer en un periquete...

— Ejem.

— ¡AH!

Daraen se giró de inmediato para encontrar a Zelda con los brazos en jarras. Estaba muy enfadada. Normal, por otra parte. El estratega estaba acuclillado delante de la cerradura de su habitación con un par de ganzúas.

— ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¿¡No erais vos quienes hablabais de rectitud moral?! ¿¡Por qué habéis intentado forzar mi puerta!?

— ¡No quería hacer nada malo, lo juro! Solo quería... echar un vistazo.

— Justo lo mismo de lo que me acusasteis aquel día. ¡Y me gané un empujón y un recuerdo terrible! Más os vale tener una explicación mejor si no queréis que os denuncie a Master Hand.

— Veréis, princesa... solo quería comprender el mecanismo _exacto_ mediante el cual podéis convertiros en Sheik. También buscaba conocer... cómo lográis cambiaros de ropa sin dificultades. ¿Tenéis ropa para los dos sexos? ¿sois capaz de...?

— Basta, suficiente. Si necesitáis saber algo, gustosamente os lo explicaré. No hace falta que intentéis entrar en mis aposentos sin permiso. Parecéis un vulgar ladrón, Daraen.

— Pero si no he usado ningún Sello de Promoción... en cualquier caso, supongo que debo disculparme otra vez. Tenéis razón: debería haber hablado con vos desde un principio.

— Mirad, todos los que estamos en esta mansión tenemos nuestras particularidades. Vos mismo, por ejemplo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué queréis decir?

— ¿Cómo es posible que de vez en cuando ronde por la mansión una mujer que es completamente idéntica a vos, que se comporta como vos y que encima se llama y viste igual que vos?

— Esa pregunta es interesante... yo mismo sigo sin comprender cómo es posible algo así. Y encima parece venir del mismo mundo que yo, pero eso es imposible...

— Pues yo nunca os he llegado a ver en su compañía. ¿Y si resulta que podéis cambiaros de sexo, y encima de forma más eficaz que yo? Porque con Sheik me sigo ocultando para que mis rasgos no estén a la vista.

— No. Os puedo asegurar que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así.

— ¿Por qué debería creeros? Os aseguro que nunca os he visto a los dos al mismo tiempo. Tengo mis motivos para sospechar.

— Es cierto. No he llegado a hablar todavía con esa otra Daraen, y ella tampoco se ha dirigido a mí. De hecho, nunca la veo por ningún sitio... será que casi nunca coincidimos.

— ¿Y si os cambiáis de sexo sin daros cuenta? Podría ser algún tipo de bipolaridad mágica. No os imagináis lo que pueden llegar a hacer las maldiciones...

— La vi el día que llegamos en la cola de admisión, y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Sin embargo, otros compañeros de la mansión me han dicho que sigue por aquí, aunque yo haya sido incapaz de encontrarla... pero estoy seguro de que somos personas diferentes. Ella también puso cara de sorpresa cuando me vio.

— Está bien. Escuchad: no importa. Me fío de vos.

— Gracias, princesa.

Zelda sacó su llave y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

— Podéis pasar dentro. Os explicaré gustosa cómo puedo transformarme en Sheik e incluso os mostraré qué mecanismo utilizo... obviando algunos detalles, claro.

— ¿De verdad? Es que me despertaba mucha curiosidad...

— Sí. Pero tendréis que prometerme antes que no compartiréis esta información con nadie. A estas alturas ya no tiene tanta importancia como hace unos años, por lo que puedo hacer una pequeña excepción con vos, pero... una habilidad así no debería ser utilizada con malas intenciones. Y un experto en magia podría llegar a replicar su técnica.

— Lo comprendo perfectamente. ¡Muchas gracias! Podéis estar tranquila.

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo A.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo S<strong>

**Música recomendada: 71 I~Safety (Support Theme)**

Desde aquel día, Daraen y Zelda habían comenzado a hacerse cada vez más amigos. La excusa de la transformación en Sheik había abierto numerosos temas de conversación, y ya era habitual que el estratega fuera a buscar a la princesa a su habitación para charlar un rato con ella.

— ...y de este modo, conseguí aprender a utilizar mi magia para usar estas técnicas de defensa personal.

— Es increíble. ¿Eso también os lo enseñó Impa?

— Sí. Mi niñera se encargó de cuidarme, y también de enseñarme a protegerme a mí misma.

— Guau, quién lo habría dicho. Al veros por primera vez, da la impresión de que sois únicamente una princesa delicada... pero también podéis ser una guerrera.

— Supongo que eso no es muy femenino, que digamos... disculpadme por ello.

— Oh, no, para nada. Conozco a princesas que son unas luchadoras temibles, creedme. En esta misma mansión hay otro ejemplo.

— Es cierto. Lucina procede de vuestro mundo. Parece una mujer inigualable en todos los aspectos...

— La verdad es que como espadachina es formidable, y también es muy valiente e inteligente. Además, posee grandes dotes de liderazgo y ha tenido que tomar decisiones muy difíciles.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, la princesa Zelda miró hacia el suelo.

— Con mujeres como ella en vuestro reino, en comparación yo... no soy absolutamente nada. Necesité que Link me salvara en cierto momento, y fui incapaz de proteger a mi reino de Ganondorf.

— ¡No digáis eso, mi señora! A lo largo de vuestra vida habéis demostrado ser muy valiente y también os visteis forzada a tomar decisiones muy complicadas. El mérito no fue solo de Link, sino también de vos. A mí me parecéis una mujer formidable. De hecho... me parecéis la mejor que he conocido jamás.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Habláis en serio, Daraen...?

— Sí... yo... ¡sois una persona increíble! Nunca he conocido a nadie tan inteligente como vos, y os aseguro que algunos de mis camaradas tenían mentes brillantes. De la misma forma, tenéis un gran corazón, sois valiente... y atractiva. Para mí sois... inmejorable. Si pudiera estar con vos, yo... sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La princesa Zelda se puso a llorar repentinamente.

— ¿Mi señora...? Yo... ¡lo siento muchísimo, de verdad! Voy a irme ahora mismo. No tendría que haber dicho eso...

— No... escuchad... yo... también siento lo mismo por vos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De... verdad?

— Sí. Hace tiempo que quería deciros lo importante que sois para mí. Sin embargo... no me atrevía.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que soy solo un plebeyo, y que...

— ¡No, no es por eso! Es solo que... siempre pensé que al lado de las mujeres de vuestro mundo, yo no era nada. Sentía que no estaba a su altura. Pero... ahora que he descubierto que no pensáis de ese modo, yo... soy muy feliz.

— Princesa, yo... ¿aceptaríais este anillo?

Daraen sacó una alianza de su bolsillo. Tras eso, volvió a hablar:

— Yo también quería decíroslo, pero... siendo vos una princesa, sentía que estabais fuera de mi alcance, y... pensaba que no era apropiado. Sin embargo, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más.

— Sí... ¡acepto! Quiero estar con vos. Venid a vivir conmigo a Hyrule, por favor... cuando este torneo termine, quiero regresar a casa en vuestra compañía.

— Nada me haría más feliz, princesa.

**Daraen y Zelda llegan al nivel de apoyo S.**


End file.
